Sailor Stones
by Tahlia
Summary: The Inner Scouts get caught up in a web of intrigue... Who are these strange girls who keep appearing?
1. Chapter 1

Serena  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters therein. They are currently licensed in North America to DIC. And as their name suggests, they'd be a real bunch of D**'s to deal with if I was stupid enough to mess with their copyright.  
  
Unless you fancy yourself to be a source of entertainment, dont flame. otherwise, all commentary is welcome, positive AND negative.  
  
* * *  
  
*SERENA'S POV*  
  
RRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!  
  
"Finally," I sighed. "I thought the day would never end!"  
  
"Hey Raye!" I yelled running up to her as she was waiting in line for the bus, "Want to come shopping with me? I need some swimmers and some new hair ties and a summer dress and some stockings and some…"  
  
"Serena!" Raye interrupted, "I have better things to do than run around after you at the mall."  
  
"But Raaaaaaaaaye!!" I whined, pausing for a breath and looking around, "Fine… MINA!!!! Wait for MEEEEE!!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Serena! Look at this CUTE dress!! Rini would look a absolute daaaaaaaarling in this," drawled Mina picking it up and beckoning to me to come over. I ran over, tripped on someone's leg and fell ungracefully into a passing girl.  
  
"Ouch! Well, at least now I know how it feels when I run into people…" muttered the girl as she picked herself up.  
  
"You mean that wasn't my fault???" I asked incredulously.  
  
"Well, I don't know if you could say that…. If you want to get technical, you were the one who fell into me first and then… uh oh, I'm starting to sound like Beth, that's not good…" said the girl drifting off into her own thoughts and walking away.  
  
"Who was that Serena?" said Mina coming over to me with another bag to add her impressive pile.  
  
"I don't know… I didn't catch her name, she was a bit ditzy and stuck in the clouds" I remarked walking away slowly  
  
"A bit like you, you mean!!" laughed Mina walking cheerfully into a new shop and squealing at her finds, "Ooooh, look at this Serena!!"  
  
"Coming Mina," I smiled, "This is going to be a long day!"  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm hungry!!!!" I whined  
  
"You're ALWAYS hungry Serena!" laughed Mina.  
  
"But Mina…." I said, trailing off at the sight of hamburgers and doughnuts. Walking through the food hall with a drooling ditz was not exactly Mina's idea of fun, but still, we all have to eat!  
  
"Okay, if you stop whining I'll shout you a doughnut," but by this time I had already stopped talking, sat down quietly, looking the picture of innocence. Mina laughed and showed the way to the doughnut store.  
  
  
  
I immediately pointed to a single doughnut shouting 'That one!' just as another girl said the exact same thing.  
  
"Hey that's MY doughnut!" I shouted.  
  
"Nah-ah! I saw it first!" shouted the blonde girl.  
  
"Hey… aren't you the girl who tripped me over a while ago?" I said pointing an accusing finger at her.  
  
"ME!?!?" shouted the girl obviously outraged, "I don't THINK so!"  
  
The lady serving the doughnuts obviously saw something about to happen so she cut in rather timidly "Would you like me to cut it in half?"  
  
"NO" we shouted in unison "I want THAT one! SHE can have that one!"  
  
"Hey!!" we both shouted again.  
  
* * *  
  
Mina  
  
At that point I slid to the ground laughing helplessly, tears streaming down my face, when I had finally regained my composure I stood up, brushed the dust off my skirt and looked at the two fuming faces.  
  
"Mina! It's not funny!" said Serena starting to cry,  
  
"Yeah, you had no right to laugh at us." Agreed the other girl, looking as if she was going to do the same.  
  
"Well, think of it like this, you're finally agreeing on something!" I said, trying to muffle my giggles as I talked, eventually by stuffing my hankie in my mouth.  
  
"She does have a point," said the other girl looking at Serena,  
  
"I suppose she does," agreed Serena smiling slightly, "I'm Serena Tsukino" said Serena offering a hand.  
  
"I'm Morgan Taoko," she said shaking Serena's hand.  
  
I smiled and started to walk away thanking that the two of them had forgotten about the doughnut. I wandered off to a different part of the mall in search of a big cosmetics store I had seen earlier that afternoon.  
  
When I got there I walked in and looked around, there was every type of make-up you could want! I walked over to a gigantic eye shadow section and wandered to and fro, through the isles, picking up a baby pink here, an exotic green there and a squillion different Ocean Blues to compare. I saw a shadow looming up behind me, assuming the worst I reached for my Sailor Pen and whizzed round. Standing behind me was a girl with blonde hair down to her tummy in long pigtails sparkling blue eyes, wearing a wicked grin.  
  
"There's a really nice Ocean Blue in the next isle that I saw, it would look really good on you! It's not too blue but with just enough green, I'll show it to you in you like!"  
  
"Yeah, that would be great, by the way that lipstick looks really good on you!"  
  
She put on a charming smile, grabbed my hand and starting leading me through the isle making small chat as she went.  
  
After we'd shopped to our hearts content we went and had a snack,  
  
"Well, my names Colette Anikito, I moved here last week with my friends- we're all sharing an apartment together- and I'm starting at Juuben High on Monday"  
  
I stopped dead. "No WAY!! I go to Juuben High! Wow, we have soooo much in common!" I gasped, excitement growing on my face.  
  
"Really! Well at least I'll know someone besides my friends! That's so cool… um…?"  
  
Colette stopped looking at me questioningly.  
  
"Oh! Mina, Mina Aino! Sorry I totally forgot!"  
  
"Don't worry about it Mina!" grinned Colette, her grin was swept off her face and a look of apology came on instead.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I have to go, I forgot I'm meant to be meeting a friend at the food hall." I brushed her apology away.  
  
"Forget it! I have to pick up my starving companion too!" 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: If you think I own Sailor Moon, question your sanity...I question mine everyday...  
  
*Amy's POV*  
  
* * *  
  
"Welcome everybody, today we are going to continue with what we learnt on Monday," said Ms Naeoko, my computer course instructor. I get out my disk and put it into the computer and start to work.  
  
*Knock Knock*  
  
"Come In!" sung Ms Naeoko; I looked up and in walked a girl with another student called Susan.  
  
"Sorry to bother you Ms Naeoko but we have a new girl for your class. This is Beth Mitsuki"  
  
"Hello Beth, Thank you Susan, that will be all" smiled Ms Naeoko as Susan walked out of the room and shut the door.  
  
"Attention everyone!" said Ms Naeoko whisking the new girl into the center of the floor, "This is a new student joining our Computer Class, Beth Mitsuki, now does anyone have a spare Computer in their cubicle?" continued Ms Naeoko looking around the room.  
  
Ms Naeoko's eagle eye found my desk and walked the new girl briskly over to my desk.  
  
"I'm sure Amy will explain what were doing and don't hesitate to ask anything!" with that Ms Naeoko smiled and walked away.  
  
* * *  
  
I glanced at the girl beside me and then quickly back to my work before she could see, she was a about the same height as me and with blue hair but long and done up in two plaits which hanged down her back, a little above her bum. She had blue eyes and red full lips which were pursed in a look of confusion. I lent over and whispered,  
  
"Having any trouble I can help with?" she jumped, looked over at me and gave a little smile.  
  
"Yes thanks, if it isn't any trouble, I can't understand how to do this. We never learnt it at my old computer school."  
  
"You went to a computer school before this? Which one? Oh, you just do this, then this and then press this key. That's the easy way, I can show you the hard way if you like, though I get a bit mixed up." I lent over her keyboard and pressed a few buttons and looked up at her. She smiled gratefully and then quickly started to work again as Ms Naeoko walked past our computer cubicle.  
  
"I used to live in Yokohama and went to Y.A.C.S, Yokohama Academy Computer School." She whispered while keeping her eyes on the computer.  
  
"You used to live in Yokohama! Wow, I've always wanted to go there. I believe I haven't told you my name! I'm Amy Mizuno" I whispered back, "Want to come back to my house after this?"  
  
"Oh I wish I could, but I have to do my homework…" she started to say but I cut her off, "Of course! I have to do my homework too, we can do our homework together." I looked over and saw her smile.  
  
"Sure Thing Amy, I'm Beth Mitsuki" I smiled and continued typing, we didn't say much for the rest of the lesson but I did help her a couple of times, which was surprising because Y.A.C.S is a very good computer school.  
  
* * *  
  
"So what school do you go to?" I asked as I sat down by the table putting some tea down too.  
  
"I don't go to any school yet, I just moved here with my friends and they haven't told me what school we are going to," she said, taking a sip of her tea.  
  
"You moved here with your friends?" I asked shocked, "Alone? Without grown- up supervision?" She looked a bit tied for words,  
  
"Well… not exactly, we have Galatea & Kai-ten… one of them is an aunt to one of my friends and the other an uncle to another friend… it gets a bit confusing." She looked a bit shamed when she said this but tried to smile when she saw me look at her.  
  
There was obviously something Beth didn't want to tell me, in many ways she was a lot like myself.  
  
* * *  
  
Lita  
  
"Oh man… late again, I can't believe this! Chef is going to make mince meat out of me and then use me in one of his famous mince pies!" I groaned and laughed slightly as I ran down the street, hopping along to take off my high heels so I could run faster. As I was hopping along a girl came up to me.  
  
"Excuse me? Could you please tell me where the Tokyo Cooking School is? I seem to be lost and I'm due for a class there; well about ten minutes ago." I stopped running and put my shoes back on.  
  
"Yeah sure, I have to go there too and I'm meant to be there for a ten- minute-ago class too" I smiled and starting walking down the street, the girl laughed and stepped in pace beside me.  
  
The girl was a bit taller than me, which is very tall compared to everyone else and had brown eyes. She was wearing a green tracksuit and white top. Her hair was brown, about Mina's height and let out down her back. She was thin and her body looked as if it was treated well.  
  
"I'm Lita Kino," I said absentmindedly, she smiled slightly.  
  
'I'm Kylie Kaeshimi, I moved here last week from Yokohama" she explained keeping her eyes fixed on the path.  
  
I looked at her for a minute and then back at the path, she didn't look very interesting and a bit unmerciful, if she did Kick Boxing she could deliver one mean kick.  
  
While I was thinking this I noticed she was still talking.  
  
"I moved here with friends, before that I lived alone, my parents both died in a plane crash. I like cooking and exercise. I did some kick boxing in Yokohama too. Do you know of any kick boxing classes here?" I stopped and looked at her, she just said her parents had died and she didn't look as if she even cared!  
  
"Your parents died in a plane crash? Whoa... that's weird, mine… died in a plane crash too" I looked away quickly as I said this; I didn't want to think about the sad memories.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw something which scared me, it was the look of a scared and sad little girl, but as quickly as it had came it was gone and a look of determination swept onto her features again.  
  
"Oh… damn… So do you know of places that do kick boxing? Or maybe Karate?" asked Kylie simply. I smiled and nodded,  
  
"Yeah, and I do kick boxing, I've never tried Karate, or really thought about it." Kylie grinned back at me, I quickly thought of something and reached into my bag for a pen and paper, I scribbled something down and gave it to her.  
  
"Here, it's my phone number and address," she took it and shoved it into her pocket, "And here we are! Um... Would you like to be my cooking partner? Everyone else has one except me… I was just wondering, but it's okay if you like to work on your own…" I trailed off and looked away, surprising myself on how much I wanted this girl I'd only known for about five minutes to say yes,"  
  
"Sure, I'd LOVE to!" she smiled and we walked into cooking class together.  
  
"LITAAAA" I bit my lip and looked up at the fuming chef.  
  
"Ye-es Chef?" I asked innocently 


End file.
